Forgiveness
by F.4.7.3
Summary: Once it's broken, then it is. Snowe was alive, saved by Lazlo. But was he really forgiven? He never really apologize, and Lazlo never mentioned it either. Or their friendship had ended as well? Disclaimer : Suikoden would never be mine. or I'll make suikoden vi.


.

* * *

Days passed, and it's been few days, after the blonde ex-Knight of Gaien joined the Dauntless. Things had started to get better for Snowe. For first few days, not very much people liked the idea, when their captain, Lazlo to mercifully asked Snowe to join them, as well as forgiving everything he had done. They thought their leader was too nice for his own good. Why hadn't he just off with his head? That should be enough for everything he had done!

But Lazlo had just simply forgiven his friend, let him fight with them side by side, once again.

And then, Snowe just simply contented to be able to had his head on is neck still attached. Alive, and had been forgiven. Not even his clothing was bothering him even they were a little small in size and not a 'Young Master Snowe' would wear.

"Finally done…"

Snowe wiped sweats on his forehead in content. The deck was clean again after he spent his whole hour brushing and mopping. He was trying to do some odd jobs here and there. Yesterday, he spent his day fixing random things onboard. He did whatever it was to be useful and make people happy.

"Oh, Snowe! Here you are!"

And there was Funghi, bringing a tray of warm food toward him. Lunch time had passed two hours ago and Snowe already had his lunch. Snowe tried to reply him in awkward. He was still unable to talk in normally manner.

"Uh, yes?" Yes, he was still awkward to everyone in the ship. He scratched his head in awkward.

"You have some spare time? Can I ask you to bring Sir Lazlo's lunch to his room?"

Nah, back in Gaien Knight's, it had been Lazlo's job, bringing Commander Glen's lunch, Snowe remembered it. But that didn't matter now.

"Lazlo hasn't taken his lunch yet?" It's already two hours passed for lunch time already."

Funghi just raised his shoulder a bit. Snowe thought maybe his duties had been halted him for his important meal. Hunger was really frightening. Snowe had already felt that before.

"Okay then. I'll take them to him."

Snowe took over the tray with a bit awkward, his hand was trembling. He's not used to bringing food like that. He needed to be more careful, otherwise the soup would be spilled.

* * *

Some people were laughing, looking at the 'Young Master' Snowe, bringing a single food tray as slow as a snail. Snowe didn't even care about it. He was learning. Perhaps later, he could bring three trays easily, with both hands and head like Lazlo did!

Finally, he brought the food in front of the room. But he struggled a bit. Even Lazlo had forgiven Snowe, he wasn't be able to act normally in front of him. There were little bit distance between them. The cracks of their friendships were still there. Snowe did very much undoing to Lazlo, and he simply just couldn't forget it himself.

Lazlo was way too kind… for someone like him.

Snowe knocked the door reluctantly, twice and waited for permission. And no answer was coming out from the room, even he knocked the door again.

 _Maybe he's out for awhile? I should just leave it to his room._

He opened the room slowly, and what surprised him, that Lazlo was actually there, dozed off. He rested his head on his left palm. His right was holding a quill. Perhaps he dozed off while replying letters? Paper scraps and letters scattered everywhere on desk. Snowe could saw it, he was tired from keeping the fleet, running the whole ship, and war and everything.

Snowe sighed. He thought, maybe he should wake him up and ask him to have his meal.

"Lazlo, wake up,"

"Huh? Oh..."

And Lazlo woke up, and seemed a little bit confused. He rubbed his temples a bit and smiled after that.

"Oh, Snowe? Thanks for waking me up. If Elenor caught me dozed off while working perhaps she would smack me with his wine bottle." Lazlo joked a bit while continued writing. But Snowe just responded him with a tight, awkward smile, as if his lips had been sewn together.

"Take care of yourself. Here, it's... your lunch. Funghi reheated-"

And he stopped when he saw blood dripping from Lazlo's nose, tainting the paper Lazlo was writing on.

"He-Hey, what happened? Are you feeling sick?" He asked him after putting down the tray. Lazlo quickly wiped his blood of his nose as soon as he realized.

"I'm fine. The weather is changing drastically perhaps. It'll stop soon." He answered Snowe with his usually polite manner. But Snowe wasn't very much convinced. The weather was quite nice for days, the wind was good, waves were friendly, and the sun wasn't too scorching.

"I should get Yu and Carrie right now. Wait for a minute."

"Snowe." Lazlo called him as he smiled a bit. "I'm really fine. Really." He wiped his nose again. "See? It's stopped."

No, it did not. Snowe knew it. But... he knew that it wasn't his right to ask about it. Lazlo was different person now, not that errand boy of Gaien Knight nor Vingerhut's. As Snowe was the one taking charge of Lazlo back then, but in this place, Snowe was under Lazlo's protection.

And a silence occurred in the room...

"I see... then I shall take my leave. Remember to take your meal, I'll collect the tray later. Excuse me..."

Then he left the captain's room. Snowe kept the distance between them, a bit.

They're still friends. But it'll never be the same as old times, for what he had done to him...

* * *

Lazlo sighed in relieve as Snowe walked out from the room. He rubbed his nose a bit with his hand.

Blood, as he felt a bit pain in his chest. It's been three days since he began to nosebleeding frequently. He began to lose his power too, little by little. All of his closest companian had already known, but Snowe.

 _Not good..._

* * *

Snowe stretched his sore arm, as he retired for the day. Ah, such a busy day, and he never sweat that much since the moment of his birth. But he felt alive.

... but, maybe a bath could make everything better, he thought. If He didn't take any bath, he would end up like Brec, and thrown out because of sanitary issue. He grabbed his towel, or a simple piece of old garment, left unused, a small piece of unscented soap. A spare attire? No, he did not have any spares. Even his drawer is empty. He didn't even dare to ask for more luxuries after his life spared.

He headed to the bathroom. Maybe people had taken their bath and now it's empty, with no single person there. He could take his time to relax a bit. He took off his shirt, and smelled them. Ah, it smelled so bad, really bad. And there's new hole from some spots. He looked like a beggar with it.

And he decided to soak them first while taking bath. Maybe he could lend a set of bathroom attire for a night? At least, until his clothes dry.

"Haaaah..."

Finally, a hot water for bath. It relaxed his tensed muscles. Classic type of bathroom, but...

 _... Who put that nasty looking wallpaper on the wall?_ He thought while staring at that fancy rose patterned wall. Not Lazlo, he supposed.

"Hey, Snowe! I thought we were alone?"

Snowe jerked his head and relieved. It's Tal and Kenneth, with messy appearance. Inks everywhere on them and they smelled fishy!

"Oh... Hi. I thought you guys were going to Middleport? What happened?" Snowe asked back. He knew they had gone to Middleport with Lazlo.

"We've just back from the trip and attacked by an octopus monster. It sprayed its ink all over us." Kenneth complained. He washed himself of from the ink first.

"Ah, Snowe. There are some unused clothes I put out there, just beside your laundry," said Tal, while join Snowe for bath.

"Where are they from?" He replied, with a slight interest. Yes, he needed them.

"La-" "Those are my old shirts and pants." Kenneth interrupted. "Your height is just as same as mine. They should be fit. And there is another set Tal picked up while fishing."

Snowe smiled a bit. He didn't know how to thank them. Simple clothing they might be, but he needed that.

"I... appreciated that..." He replied, in low tone. "Thanks..."

The other two looked a bit shocked. A young master Snowe, thanked them. Who would expected that from him?

"You're welcome!" Tal replied him after a while. Kenneth nodded as well.

After spending a little time in bath and chatting, Snowe finished his bath. He felt good, after chatting with his old friends again. A picked up the new clothes they had brought. Just a normal civilian attire, some white, and dull-colored shirt and trousers.

But the fabric was new, not as 'old' as Kenneth had claimed. Smells of the market could be felt from them, as the texture of the fabric, they're definitely new.

He knew where they're from.

But still, Snowe picked the simplest set, and wore them, for spare of his tattered shirt. Whatever were Tal, Kenneth, and Lazlo's intention, he appreciated that, but he would have to return the rest of them to Kenneth.

As he returned, he heard something. Tal and Kenneth was talking...

"I wonder if Snowe realized those aren't your unused clothes?" That was Tal. After spending years with them back in Razril, how he couldn't recognize their voice?

I figured it...

"Your question is as good as mine. Lazlo knew Snowe has been avoiding him a bit. He couldn't find a reason to make Snowe receive those." And that was Kenneth. "Maybe it's the best for Snowe, to know nothing about it. It may hurt his pride."

Snowe lowered his head a bit. Well, it's not exactly wrong. A bit, maybe.

"But, now talking about it." Suddenly, Tal changed the topic. "Have Snowe known about it, about the Lazlo's condition?"

Snowe lifted up his head again. Condition? What condition is they were talking about?

"I don't think so. Well, only few of us know about it. And Lazlo asked us days ago, to bring Snowe as far as we could if something ever happen."

Snowe's eyes widened in shock. _What? What is that all about?_

"... and he said, perhaps... it's just within this few weeks for the moment to come."

Snowe stiffened, grasping the fabrics in his hand stronger. Lazlo... was going to die?

"... damn!" And the sound of splashing water to be heard, as Tal was cursing in anger. "We have tried everything what we can. And we are gonna lose him? We tried everything so he would never use that rune for our sake! Like, for how many times? Every single time he used that thing, we always figure out how to be stronger! And yet-"

But then, he still had used that rune, for everyone's sake. Snowe just knew it. Lazlo was that kind of man, as always.

... And Snowe didn't know, the Rune of punishment's power consequences, or whatever it was when he absent.

Kenneth sighed. "Sometimes, it's unavoidable, right? Like the one when in Obel, right? If Miss Elenor didn't tell him to use it back in Obel, maybe we have died, you know."

"And in the end... we've became his burden, all of us..."

After Tal finished his sentences, Snowe walked away, silently. He shouldn't had listen to them since the beginning. Perhaps, he shouldn't had joined them.

Then, he too, had become Lazlo's burden...

* * *

Snowe was munching his late supper on the deck. Well, just a piece of plain bun as he could only afford them. Tasteless, it was. But far much better than everything he had while adrift on the small boat, struggling to live. Hot, steamy bun was nothing but luxuries.

Perhaps, it was why Lazlo loved buns. Back then in Vingerhut mansion, he had to eat everything prepared for maids and servants. Most of the time, it's just simple meals to keep them away from hunger. And if there were time when to food wasn't prepared enough for share, Lazlo would purchase some buns for easy meal.

And speaking of the devil...

There he was, Lazlo, sitting on the main mast, munching a bun. The crow's nest was empty, perhaps he took over Nico's shift, while gazing the stars. Snowe guessed, Lazlo just had skipped his dinner, or totally forgot about it even though Lazlo was actually a big eater. He always put his job and duties first. No wonder Lazlo always the last to eat, since he had to serve commander and vice commander first back in Razril.

But, back into the topic, why would a captain, sit on the top of main mast? Yet, Snowe knew, Lazlo would do a bit star-gazing if there were something made him restless. Sure, Lazlo was the captain and leader. It would be a certain thing for him to be loaded with pressure.

Or, is it because of the rune of punishment?

Snowe started to staring at him silently, unnoticed. He just thought to guard him for awhile. Lazlo always told his 'bodyguards' to retire for the day before he did. So for safety reason, perhaps he should keep an eye on him.

And suddenly, he saw something. Lazlo pounded his forehead a bit, and then his rubbed his nose with his hand. It was too far to make certain, but Snowe knew it. Nosebleeding. Then, after awhile, he made himself way down, swiftly. Just in few second, he was down there, and Snowe was there.

"Oh, Snowe." Lazlo greeted him first with a gentle smile, as usual he had done before. "It's very late already, why don't you go to sleep?"

"As you did." Snowe answered him, a little sarcasm in his tone. "You're the one who supposed to get rest. Nosebleeding again, aren't you?"

And the answer never came quickly from Lazlo. After a little bit of silence, he smiled again.

"I'm fine." And there came the favorite phrase of Lazlo. Snowe never heard a word of complain from him. Like long ago, in their childhood, even Lazlo was bullied, he had never complained, as an orphan was an easy target for bullies.

But Snowe wasn't really impressed about it, at all.

"Is it? Then you should get some rest. It's almost midnight." Snowe replied in even sarcastic tone. He passed through Lazlo, not even look at him. His clenched his fist harder in annoyance. "And thanks, for the clothes you gave me earlier." And Lazlo shocked, as he asked Tal and Kenneth for keeping secret.

Sometimes, he really hated it, the kindness of Lazlo. The way he always gave himself for others, the way he always be a nice guy, and the way he bottled down all of the burdens.

"Snowe." Lazlo called him again after a small sigh, and Snowe glanced him a bit. Lazlo was smiling slightly despite Snowe's cold attitude toward him. "Good night."

Snowe didn't reply him anymore, and walked back to his room.

* * *

And for the next few days, Snowe had tried to avoid Lazlo as much as possible. And Snowe spent most of his time on lower floor, cleaning or mending things. Since it's a giant ship, there were always things need to be mended.

He headed to the dining hall, when Lazlo was probably training in training hall. It's perfect time to take a quick meal before they met.

"Oh, there he is! Snowe! Over here, boy!"

Nah, maybe not...

There was Tal, waving his hand over him. He was sitting with Jewel, Kenneth, Paula, the usual gang. Lazlo? He was wearing an apron. Yes, he was serving breakfast for HIS OWN people, like Lazlo the errand boy from Razril years ago.

Back then, Snowe would just join them easily, chatting together and sometimes making jokes. Then Lazlo would serve meals like his usual task, later joined them. Since Lazlo had been taken in to Razril and Gaien Knight, Lazlo was treated differently.

And Snowe was struggling. He wanted to join them, having breakfast together, but something just didn't feel right for him.

When he was struggling, an emergency call was heard. It was very sudden, as no one prepared. Lazlo took off his apron in haste, and rushed to the deck, followed by their gang. Lazlo was always prepared for emergency. Snowe? He didn't even have a decent weapon to use. His sword was drifted, only God know where it was. It would be impossible to expect him using spoon and fork.

Whatever it is, Snowe picked a damn piece of log from nowhere then rushed to the top as well. So there were sea monsters, jumped to the ship, and people started to fight of as Lazlo commanded. What had made the situation worse, there was a crew's child, crying behind a barrel, in wrong time and wrong place. The school of sea monster were scattered everywhere, as everyone trying to defend the ship as well as the child.

"Boy! Don't you dare to use that rune!" warned Lino, who were just arrived to help. Lazlo replied him with a nod as he opened the path along with Kenneth.

"Snowe! Bring that kid to downstairs!" said Kenneth, chanting his lightning rune.

Snowe rushed and hit the monster hard which was blocking his way. The child was trembling, scared to death. Snowe put the log down and picked the child into his arm. As it was not the time for calm the kid down, he rushed to the door to downstairs.

But suddenly, a monster jumped over and blocked his way. Snowe had no weapon to defend himself and the sea creature was far bigger than he was. He tried to run away, bringing that kid toward a corner and put him in a small space of safety. Everyone got their hands full with everything else.

"Come on! Bring it on!" Snowe picked up another log, which was too thin, tried to pretect that kid with all of his might. He swang it like a sword. It hit, but broken in instant. It just provoked the creature furiously.

'Oh no...' Snowe backed a little, scared. No one got his back. He was weaponless, and helpless. He felt danger toward his spine. He thought that he could be killed in single blow!

It was the same feeling, when their team had been attacked by pirate Brandeau. That moment where his clashes with Lazlo had begun...

Deep down in his heart, perhaps this was his retribution for everything he had done.

"LOOK OUT!"

And, somebody's calling him, and woke him up. There was Lazlo, blocking the creature's attack to Snowe with his short swords, but lack of strength, he got slammed hard to the opposite side, injured. Once again, the creature targeted Snowe, as his pointy tail were going straight toward Snowe's neck. Snowe shut his eyes hard. It's going to be painful for him!

SHRIEEEK!

... but the pain never came, instead of his hearing was numbed by frightening screams and shrieks. He had heard that before, long ago...

... at the day when their commander died.

Snowe jerked his head, as he saw those creatures stabbed with some eerie black swords, then slowly diminishing to ashes. Every single one of those creatures, killed in the instant. And Lazlo who was furthest of them, tried as hard as he could to stand on his feets, his left hand glowed in black and red...

For the first time, Snowe witnessed the power of the rune in front of his own eyes. The very rune Lazlo was forced to bear...

"Lazlo!" Everyone screamed, when Lazlo knelled down in pain.

Jewel and Tal, along with Paula and Kenneth rushed off to him, but Lazlo yelled at them, to not come any closer. Lazlo never yelled at anyone, Snowe knew it. Lazlo had always been talking in well manner and politely. Lazlo glanced everyone and then Snowe, then sighed in relieve...

* * *

 _Why...?_

Snowe didn't understand. Even with this large group, the crews was able to finish them off, though it might took a little bit more time. And he had decided to use the rune...

Nobody dared to reach Lazlo, as he really tried to stabilizing himself in distant. After a few moment, he stood up and sheated his swords back, slowly walking to them.

"... I'm... sorry..." said Lazlo, in very low tone, apologizing for yelled at them. Tal just tapped his shoulder, apology accepted. Lazlo smiled weakly, and started to walk toward the child whom was comforted by Flare. Again, he sighed in relieve. The child was safe and sound. Not long later, Lino asked Flare to bring the child back to downstairs.

"You're reckless, you know..." said Lino. And Lazlo started to apologizing again. Lino patted his shoulder and whispered. "Go, rest, before you collapsed."

Lazlo nodded in silence and walked slowly toward downstairs.

"Snowe! Are you okay? That was really close for you..."

Jewel walked toward Snowe, who was staring Lazlo's back in confusion. He was still in blank state.

 _Why did you use the rune for someone like me?_

He grasped his palm tighter.

 _You could die if you use the Rune, right?_

 _Just like Commander Glen,_ he thought.

"Jewel..." Snowe called his tan-skinned friend with his head lowered. Jewel tilted her head in question.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Lazlo... is he... dying...?"

Jewel didn't answer it, or did not dare to. Snowe just kept giving her question.

"... that rune... is eating him alive...? And because of it, Lazlo's not being well for all these time?"

Everyone, had always stopped Lazlo to use it. Why was that? Everything was already clear for Snowe.

"Snowe... we're... sorry..."  
 _  
Everyone knew it already..._

... except me...

Snowe walked, slowly became faster to the downstairs, ignoring Jewel and the others.

What kind of 'friend' he was, who knew nothing about everything.

* * *

Lazlo walked slowly, really slow. He was wincing in pain. His whole body felt weak, trembling. His left arms hurt, as if they were burned. His head were worst. He needed to rest immediately, before collapsing.

But someone stopped him, by grabbing his right shoulder. That hand didn't feel to be friendly at all. Anger, as the captain could sense, as if it demanded for answer. And he knew whose hand it was, after being friends for long. He turned and facing him, directly.

"... Snowe."

* * *

Snowe stopped him. He needed to make everything clear. About the rune, and what had happened after Lazlo's exile.

"... How are you feeling?" Snowe asked him, a question which was totally clear, looking by the true rune bearer's condition.

... he demanded something different.

Lazlo just smiled slightly, trying to put aside the pain.

"Just fine."

And then came for it. Snowe punched him, as he didn't hold back his power, Lazlo forced to step back. He almost fell over, until he held over the wall.

"Why are you still pretending it?!" Snowe scolded him in serious rage. He grabbed his collar and pulled him closer. "Why did you use that rune?!"

"Snowe-" "Don't you dare to tell me because you wanted to save me!"

 _Why...?_

"That damn rune is consuming you alive!"

 _Why?!_

Everyone who heard that screaming and yelling started to gather around them. As some people wanted to stop them, Lino told them not to do so. "True friends... sometimes, they need some fighting to be better... and clear some misunderstanding." the king of Obel said.

"Can you at least, be a little more self-centered?! Start thinking of yourself!" Snowe yelled again, really loud. Everyone could listen clearly. "I told you before, I despise you always playing the nice guy! People would start to taking you as granted!"

 _Why are you still so kind to me, even after what I have done to you...?_

"I don't understand! You should not have to use that rune just now! What are you going to get by saving me just now, while the rune tormenting you?!"

 _I don't deserve it..._

"WHY?!"

Snowe held up his fist once more, becoming more and more agitated. He tried to punch the weakened Lazlo one more time. But, this time, Lazlo punched him as hard as he could, sending Snowe to bumping over Tal.

Snowe was shocked. Not because he didn't expect that from that humble Lazlo. The punch wasn't so hard, as commander Glen's punched was much more painful. But he saw Lazlo's eyes. His blue eyes was sad and somewhat disappointed, also pain. His fist was shaking a lot. Looked like, even standing was a huge problem for him.

"DO I NEED A REASON TO EVEN SAVE MY FRIEND?!"

And finally, Lazlo spoke up, the young man who was usually calm and composed, beating his friend. Everyone was silenced by that his simple, and genuine words.

So were Snowe...

 _... A friend..._

... Lazlo was always taking Snowe sincerely, as a true friend...

... the word that Snowe wished to hear... deep down in his heart...

Snowe felt like a burden, a very huge one was taken off from his heart, by those sincerest words. Even he had not properly apology yet, he felt like, he was totally forgiven by Lazlo, long before this day.

And before Snowe tried to say anything again, Lazlo collapsed. His comrades caught him immediately. He was shaking so badly, as cold sweats covering him up. Even breathing didn't seem easy for him. People started to carry him to his room, some were fetching Yu and Carrie.

While Yu and Carrie tending the leader's injuries, Lino asked Snowe to his room, and his friends, also Flare and Elenor. They explained to Snowe, about the true rune, and how Lazlo ended up using it for few times, in the sake of everyone. On the deserted island, once. For Obel, twice of it, and some other times in emergency. Snowe wasn't impressed at all, and protested toward them. But it was Lazlo who did so. He couldn't let other people die, as it was his nature.

It took about two hours for Snowe listened everything happened before he had joined them. He returned to his room after look after Lazlo for awhile. Jewel said, Lazlo usually would cold about a day or more, and she would take a shift to take care of Lazlo.

He walked his way back to his room, and there were Tal, and Kenneth waiting for him. They too, apologized for hiding the truth, as Snowe apologized about what had happened earlier.

And then, Kenneth handed him over a sword. It was his sword, which was lost on the sea.

"Lazlo and us, found this get caught on the net. It was already broken into two when we found this. Lazlo asked Adrianne to fix this up, but since it was broken into two, it took much more time to fix it."

Snowe unseated the sword. It was the sword which his father gave him, right. But it's different. Felt much more lighter for him. It's the same one, but felt so much different...

... He liked this sword better...

"I'm... really appreciate it. Thanks..."

* * *

Two days later, everything was started to get better and better for Snowe. He had some new respect for everyone. He tried even harder to make himself useful.

At the dawn, he walked to the training hall, bringing his only sword for morning practice. The hall was definitely empty at this hour, he thought.

As he entered the training hall, surprisingly, there was Lazlo, already taking his morning practice very seriously, even he had just conscious. He was wiping his sweats when he noticed Snowe entered the training hall.

"... oh..."

None of them took the start to greet immediately, even for Lazlo who usually greet first. Awkward, as they could remember, their very first fight. The bruises they got from the punching weren't even healed yet.

"... good morning." And Snowe greeted him, with a smile.

And Lazlo looked surprised, since he thought Snowe was still angry. Lazlo smiled back, seemed in relieve. "Good morning, Snowe."

"How are you feeling?" Snowe asked him, while starting to warm up before practice. Lazlo chuckled.

"Much better."

Snowe grinned a little. "If you're lying again, I'm going to ask Tal and Kenneth to help me hang you upside down on the mast."

Lazlo, couldn't help but laughed a bit, followed by Snowe. Well, the crew probably wouldn't even dare to do it. But Tal, Kenneth, and Snowe were his friends, they probably would.

After awhile, the two stopped, both were smiling, as if the tension they had before melted. Yes, there were clashes, misunderstanding, and perhaps anger, also hatred. But eventually...

Snowe raised his fist toward Lazlo. A friendly fist, just like long time ago, back in Razril...

"I'm... sorry... for everything I've done..."

Sincerity... He wanted Lazlo to know, he was sincerely meant it, even though Lazlo had been forgiven him all way long.

"Will you... forgive me..."

And the leader was surprised, shown in his face. Eventually, he smiled, and bumping his right fist with Snowe's as the answer. It's not words of forgiveness, instead. It's an act... a true friendly fist bump, forming their genuine, true friendship.

"Say, Lazlo. What about we try some new move together?" asked Snowe, as he continued to warm up. Lazlo pick two wooden swords, and smiled in ready.

"Let's."

As Lazlo accepted his invitation, Snowe too, chose a simple wooden sword.

Looks like, things would get harder for those who dare enough to challenge them later...

* * *

~Extra~

* * *

 _Friends..._

Somebody, was standing outside the training hall with a bow on his right hand. He didn't enter the hall, but his eyes were watching that two young man, doing their morning practice. That two people were enjoying that practice together, like a very good friend...

Lazlo, who had that cursed rune, and there was a good friend beside him... And Ted, was somehow... envious.

 _Will I... maybe someday... could have a good friend too...?_ He thought, deep down in his lonely heart, wished for something he wouldn't even dare to ask...

... a true friend...

.

* * *

Yaaay! It's me, F.4.7.3! After some years of author's block, I finally managed to publish another one. Sorry for the delay, since I abandoned another story before this one. This almost took me two weeks to complete since daily things, work, and home and I need to be more careful for the words so it wouldn't be mistaken by... you know... slash... no offense, really. And it was really hard, since Lazlo aren't someone who expressing what he feel and thought very much with words and not very talkative as I recognize from rhapsodia. (I planned to make this fic).

I always struggling with friendship genre, because it's really hard to pull it off. In my opinion, Lazlo and Snowe's friendship is different with Riou-Jowy's or Tir-Ted's, as Lazlo was always the one who is giving. Then Snowe, maybe caused by the family upbringing, always taking everything for granted. Their friendships eventually become unbalance, then there goes the master and minion friendship attack. Since Lazlo isn't talkactive, he could forgive without saying 'I forgive you', and I need to deepen my thoughts about Snowe, this story became a total challenge for me. And sorry if this story is a big fail of mine lol.

Next, I'm totally sorry for everyone who pm me, but I never replied them yet. Again, I'm sorry.

Read and review please? And please don't get bored on Lazlo since he is my favorite! XD


End file.
